


JSE Ego Drabbles

by Doodler42



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cat!Marvin - Freeform, Dancing, Disconnected Drabbles, Drabbles, Fluff, Food Fight, Henrik is so tired of everyone's shit, Nonbinary!Marvin, Other, Pets, Soft!Anti, Swearing, Tumblr Prompts, Videogames, everyone is very snarky, mention of stacy, nerf guns, no editing I just write it and don't look back, platonic, record players, turtle - Freeform, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodler42/pseuds/Doodler42
Summary: Very rarely I take prompts from tumblr





	1. JJ's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin offers something to Jameson

“I can send you back, you know.” 

 

Jameson looked up from his tea cup, the air around him shifting from melancholy to curiosity at the magician’s words. He raised an eyebrow quizzically, silently asking what Marvin meant. The man across the table adjusted his mask and cleared his throat.

 

“Back to your own time. Back home. I.. know how much you really miss it.” 

 

How Marvin could do that, JJ had no idea. But he gave him a sad smile, his shoulders bouncing lightly in a silent chuckle, and shook his head. 

 

“ **Yes, I miss my old home from time to time, ol’ chap. But I don’t wish to go back.** ” He signed to the magician.

 

Marvin blinked rapidly, surprised at the answer. It was just a moment ago that Jameson was telling him how much he had loved his old job in the movie business and how he missed his friends in the cartooning department. 

 

“Why?” The masked man asked softly, confusion evident in his tone.

 

Jameson gave him a warm smile, replying before taking another sip from his tea, 

  
“ **Because my new wish is to stay here. With my NEW family.** ” Jameson’s mustache rose up against his cheeks as he smiled.


	2. Lonely Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is one of the only people able to make Anti smile

When Jack couldn’t find his evil doppelganger anywhere, he turned to his other egos for a bit of help. “Has anyone seen Anti?” He asked the similar-faced men lounging around in the living room. Some of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats while the others just looked annoyed at the mention of the glitch.

 

Henrik rolled his eyes and scoffed lightly. “He iz in ze basement again. Zometing about,” He raised his hands to make air-quotes with his fingers, “Not being appreciated, or zometing like zat.” The tired doctor groaned and lifted his coffee mug to his lips, mumbling into the porcelain, “If you ask me he’z got little bitchivitus.” 

 

Jack didn’t comment but shot Schneep a look which unphased him. With a sigh, Jack grabbed a hoodie and made his way to and down the basement steps, flicking on a light as he passed the switch. A low grumble echoed up from the darkness and he couldn’t help but grin. 

 

Quickly flicking through his phone, Jack looked up once he reached the bottom step, instantly finding Anti in his personal corner of the room filled with old monitors and computer equipment. He knew something really was up when he wasn’t immediately yelling at Jack to get out. Instead, Anti turned around in his chair, hood drawn over his face so it was hidden in the shadows of the glowing monitors behind him. 

 

No words were exchanged between ego and creator as Jack pulled up a chair and ducked his head down to see Anti’s face. He was met with tired heterochromic eyes and an over-all sad expression. Looking down at his phone for a moment, Jack smiled and reblogged a post with a single word reply before handing the phone to his first ego. 

 

Anti took it hesitantly. He watched as the notes exploded and reactions flooded in.

 

A moment later, Jack heard a small snort from under the hood and he couldn’t help but grin.


	3. A New Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Chase is such a good friend, he teaches Jameson how to play videogames

Chase decided to start Jameson out nice and easy when it came to video games. The first few games were on his phone and Jack’s computer. Mostly simply little time-passers and story-based games without much actual gameplay. But one day he handed JJ a controller and slowly,  _ so goddamn slowly _ , walked the gentleman ego through a tutorial for a fighting game. The trickshot probably sat there with a bouncing leg for twenty minutes as he watched Jameson go back and forth, tentatively testing each and every button and move over and over. 

 

And over. And over.

 

The single father mentally scolded himself for being so impatient, but oh my GOD Jameson was taking his sweet time wasn’t he? He tried to point out certain things to the younger (older? Time travel was weird) ego, but JJ just simply waved him off with a smile, signing to him that “he got this under control,” not helping but laugh at his own pun. Chase just suppressed a groan and gave him a thumbs up before leaning against the arm of the couch and continued to bounce his leg. 

 

After almost 40 minutes, FINALLY, JJ looked over to Chase with a large grin and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “ **I think I’m ready to go!** ” 

 

Chase could have cried. But instead he grinned and picked up the second controller, finally loading them into a proper match. “Don’t worry, bro. I’ll go easy on ya.” 

 

Jameson just grinned under his mustache as he leaned forward in his seat while Chase slumped against the back of the couch leisurely. 

 

It didn’t even take a minute before Chase saw a large DEFEAT across his side of the screen. With an open mouth, he slowly turned his head to the smug looking actor. 

 

“... Rematch.”


	4. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase helps his little girl level the playing field against her older brothers

Crouched behind the corner of the hallway, Chase looked down to check on his daughter as she loaded more darts into a nerf gun that was massive compared to her size. He kept his face serious as he peeked around the corner, spotting the fort built from couch cushions and blankets in the middle of the living room. A sign was taped next to the entrance written on red construction paper with black crayon read, “FORT BRODY! NO SMELLY GIRLS ALLOWED!!!” The father couldn’t help but grin to himself.

 

“I’m ready, daddy.” Chase’s daughter whispered as she stood up, bright blue plastic mini gun hung from both her hands. She had another loaded belt of darts around her small shoulders, a pink bicycle helmet with a unicorn horn and ears glued on top rested on her head, and glittery striped war paint on her chubby cheeks. Her long dirty blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail secured with a pink butterfly hair tie. 

 

Chase turned back and grinned down at her with determination. Scuffed up skating pads on his elbows and knees, and matching glitter paint on his own cheeks, the father turned his signature cap backwards on his head and unsheathed his favorite plastic pistol from his belt.

 

Simultaneously, the father and daughter pulled on their ski goggles and nodded.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

With the two Brodys screaming their battle cries, his daughter jumped out from around the corner and started firing a spray of foam bullets into the entrance of the pillow fort while Chase ran around the backside. From the outside he could hear his two little boys screaming and scrambling for their own guns as he reached over the top and fired into the gaps of the blanket ceiling. He couldn’t help but laugh triumphantly when he heard one of them get thunked on the head with one of his shots.

 

Within a moment a pair of identical heads of short brown hair popped up from trap doors on the top and started firing. One shot at their dad with a bow and arrow that shot disks, and the other at their little sister with a sniper rifle, both yelling similar battle cries. Chase jumped and rolled out of the way while his daughter did the same, squatting behind grandma’s old rocking chair and quickly shoving a few new darts back into her gun. 

 

Chase loaded in a new cartridge of foam-plastic disks into his gun as he snuck around the back of the couches before going into an army crawl. To be a distaction, his daughter  jumped out from the other side of the chair and started firing for her brother’s heads with a manic laugh. The twins screamed and ducked back into the safety of their fort.

 

Or so they thought it was safe- moving a few pillows and ducking under a fluffy blanket wall, Chase infiltrates with a ducked head and laughs as he tackles his two sons into big bear hugs. They both squeal and try to wriggle away and reach for their nerf guns but their dad has a solid hold on them. 

 

“SURRENDER! THIS FORT IS OURS!” Chase boasted before blowing raspberries into each of the boy’s cheeks.

 

“N-NEVER!!” Both squeal in unison before devolving into fits of giggles as their father tickles their tummies. 

 

“Daaaad!” His daughter whined as she crawled into the fort, dragging her oversized gun behind her. 

 

“What is it, sweetie?” Chase asked with a bright smile, stopping the tickles and rolling over to pin both boys under his body as they continue to wiggle and squirm. His daughter put her gun down and took off her goggles. 

 

“Mommy is in the driveway...” 

 

Everyone in the fort froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was probably my favorite to write haha


	5. Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is annoying Anti but his heart is in the right place.

“Okay, but what if-”

 

“Chase, I swear to Sean if you keep talking I WILL stab you again.”

 

“BUT BRO WHAT IF THEY JUST-”

 

Anti whipped around in his chair and flicked out his knife, pointing it at Chase with a look of pure rage and irritation. “You see this? This is gonna go right up your arse if you don’t sHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TWO MINUTES!” 

 

Chase just let out a long whine and promptly flopped onto a beanbag chair he dragged out from behind the couch and brought down into Anti’s layer (the basement). “You’re no fun anymore. What happened to you, man?” The trickshot looked up at the older ego upside down from his position laying over the plush seat. 

 

Anti just scoffed with a roll of his eyes and turned back to his multiple monitors, reaching out and letting his hands sink in through the plastic screens as if he was reaching into a pool of honey. The screen rippled and glitched around his wrists, his mismatched eyes going fully black as he entered the system. 

 

The younger ego sighed, knowing that at this point he lost ‘em. Whenever Anti plugs in he ended up being gone for a few hours at minimum.  So instead of just waiting around for him to get back, Chase rolled himself up onto his feet and scribbled a message onto a sticky note before pressing it to Anti’s forehead. And just before he left, the father threw a blanket around the glitch’s shoulders, turned on the desk lamp that cast a warm red light around the room, and turned off the big lights overhead. Quietly closing the door to the basement on his way out. 

 

…

 

Five hours later, Anti finally emerged from his internet surf, slowly pulling his hands out from the screens and blinking his eyes. Static rippled across his form as he came back into himself and leaned back against the chair. He froze at the feeling of a soft material tickling around his neck and arms. When he opened his eyes to see what the fuck it was- he noticed the neon green note on his head. With a quiet grumble, he pulled it off with ease and flipped it over to read. 

 

“When ur up lets go 2 the arcade or smthn. -CB”

 

Anti rolled his eyes but smirked, tossing the note onto the desk before glitching out of existence, aiming to reappear behind the man who left the note for him and- with any luck- scare the absolute shit outta him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what they were talking about at the start


	6. Double Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is patient, but a bit of a dick

“You press the A button to jump, and then press it twice to double-jump onto the platform where I’m standing.” Chase explained to the doctor, his controller loosely being held with one hand while the other held a soda. Meanwhile Henrik had his controller in an irritated death-grip.

 

“You keep saying that, but it’s not working!” The doctor grumbled as he moved his character forward and pressed A once for a long time instead of two short clicks. His avatar falls in the water and the annoying death chime sounded again. “That is the 10th time I have died in this spot!” 

 

Chase took a loud slurp of his drink to try and mask his shit-eating grin. Yeah they had been at this for a while, and yeah both of them were pretty sick of hearing the death sound by now. But being the stubborn men they were, they were determined to keep at it until Henrik made the jump. Well, more Henrik than Chase really. But it was kinda fun watching how determined the doctor was. “I can help you get up there you know-”

 

“No. I will figure it out for myself.” The doctor huffed, pushing up his glasses with a knuckle before trying the jump again and dying. In the same spot.

 

Setting his drink aside, Chase lazily made his character jumped from the platform, turn around, and double jump back up to the spot Henrik was trying so hard to get to. 

 

The doctor went quiet, not moving his character and his expression went flat. 

 

A single beat of silence.

 

Suddenly both men jumped up from the couch, tossing their controllers aside and running from the living room. With Henrik swearing loudly, his arms reaching out to strangle the younger man, Chase sprinted away from the angry doctor in a howl of laughter. Their shouts and laughter echoing through the house.


	7. Similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson finds something familiar

“ **They still make these?!** ” Jameson excitedly signed in shock, his jaw dropped open in awe as he walked with a bounce in his heel to the display of record players. Now made of plastic and electronics instead of wood and brass with a crank handle. 

 

Marvin set down the dusty photographs he was looking at and walked over to stand beside Jameson with a small grin and a nod of his head. “Mhm. They’ve made quite the comeback within the last few years.” Picking up a small slip of paper attached to the stylus by a piece of string and cringed. “Still pricey as hell, though.” He muttered under his breath and put the tag back down. 

 

If it was physically possible, Jameson looked like he could have stars in his eyes.  **“Even so, it is marvelous!** ” They were wandering around this antique store for a little under an hour now, and when he came across this tucked-away corner of old musical instruments and cracked records. Seeing these new-style record players made his heart sore. Like there was still a piece of his time that carried forward. Glancing around quickly, he crouched beside a blue milkcrate that held the small collection of records still in decent condition. 

 

Marvin tilted his head as he watched him thumb through the selection, fondly crossing his arms and leaning against the table the record players sat on. The wood groaned under his weight, so he quickly got up again before his butt could do any damage. He pretended like nothing happened with a flip of his hair. Jameson silently snickered before popping up with his musical selection. 

 

He carefully removed the round black disk from it’s paper sheet and gently placed it onto the turntable, setting the needle in place and turning it on with a simple push of a button. The warm sound of music sprung to life after a moment of quiet crackling. Jameson’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and Marvin chuckled, offering a hand. With a happy swivel of his mustache, JJ clapped his own hand into the magicians and spun him into the open part of the floor. 

 

For the first time in a while, Jameson felt like he was home.


	8. Red Eared Slider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti gets a new pet

Anti wasn’t entirely sure how he got to this point in his life.

 

One moment he was terrorizing millions of fans, and the next.. He was setting up a tank in his basement bedroom. Making sure the water filters worked and there was enough light for it’s new resident. The zalgo being grumbled bitterly to himself as he rolled up a sleeve of his hoodie and carefully placed sanitized rocks and a large ceramic log into the bottom of the tank. 

 

He could throw millions into a state of fear and chaos with a flicker of lights and sound in a single frame of video! He could bring his puppets down to their knees with a finger-strength tug of his strings! He was Anti, Sean damnit!  _ He _ was the one in control!  _ He _ was the one who was going to bring the channel down into a ball of fire and screams! And he would murder  _ anybody _ who crossed him one more time.

 

… He grumbled all of this to himself as stepped back and observed the large tank he set up with his arms crossed over his chest. There was plenty of space to swim around the warm water- as well as a spot for the reptile to chill above the water and sunbathe under the light. There were some plants growing from the gravel at the bottom and he even put up a background photo of plants and tree roots underwater behind the tank itself.

 

Anti knew in the back of his mind the little guy would eventually grow out of this tank, but he’ll deal with that later.

 

Looking back at the stairs that lead up to the rest of the house with a nervous glance, Anti walked over to his bed and carefully lifted the holding container carrying his new... roommate. He couldn’t help but give a crooked grin to the small creature floating inside. It didn’t seem to be phased at all by the expression, but definitely looked ready to be introduced to their new home. So, slowly walking across the room to not disturb the little guy, Anti pushed the lid of the tank open and carefully let the baby red-eared slider turtle swim out of its container into the much bigger tank. 

 

Anti idly thought back to the other egos as he pulled up a chair and watched the small creature explore its new home. The others were.. Frankly surprised that he brought the reptile home.  _ Of course  _ as he passed Chase and Jackie (who were fiddling with a go-pro camera on the couch), made comments under their breath, snickering all the while.

 

“I am a turtle!” Chase laughed, twitching his head back and forth to mimic Anti from the video.

 

“Haha, guess the fans finally got to him-” Jackieboy Man shut up quickly when the mentioned glitched shot the two men a death glare cold enough to replace the missing polar ice caps and freeze hell over all at once. 

 

To say the least they both shut up and mumbled their apologizes as Anti left the room, heading for his room in the basement.

 

Folding his arms on the gap between the edge of the table and the tank, the glitchy entity rested his chin on his arms like a cushion and silently watched the baby turtle swim around with mismatched eyes. With the rest of the room dark and quiet, the light from the tank filtered through the water and bounced patterns of soft light around the room and across Anti’s features- his ears being filled with the quiet hum from the tank’s filters and the gentle waterfall flowing to keep the water agitated and moving. 

 

A soft peace washed over his features as he watched the baby red eared slider got used to their environment by going back and forth between their perch on the ceramic log and slipping back into the water. 

 

So what? Anti got himself a pet turtle. He was chaotic and murderous towards the egos and his creator, striking fear into the community and setting fires as high as skyscrapers. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t want or take care of a pet of his own. Nah, humans were annoying and fun to fuck around with. But this little turtle… he didn’t have any gripes with. And the more the glitch watched the little guy swim around, the more his buzzing mind seemed to quiet.

 

“̛I’ve̴ k̕n҉o͢w̴n y̷ơu͞ ̕fơr a̴ day͘, ҉bu̷t ̸if̶ ͠a̛n͠ything͘ ͘h̨a̷p̴pe̷n̵s͢ ̢to͡ you͏ ̶I͟’l̢ļ bur͞ņ ͡t̵hi̵s̕ ̡f҉ųc͡k͜in̢’̴ hơus͟ę do͘w̷n.”̕

 

The turtle didn’t respond. They simply swam around the plants before going back to their log.


	9. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has a crush~

Yep, something was up with JJ.

 

All around the house, Jameson walked with a big dopey smile on his lips with rose dusted cheeks. He carried himself a little taller and a bit more of an animated bounce to his step (which was quite a feat, considering his career). He sat at the table for dinner, unable to help but gaze out the window with a dreamy expression as he held his head in his propped up hand. Silent sighs softly puffed out his nose as he sat at his desk listening to his records softly. The one he currently listened to was a collection of soft love songs.

 

Yep. The poor man was rightly smitten.

 

The problem was the other egos didn’t know who he was in love with! They haven’t seen him around with a lad or gal or nonbinary pal anytime recently. They thought maybe he had a crush on someone from the studio he worked at? Or maybe it was the weather. None of them could tell. And when Chase found some crumpled up love letters (that JJ tried to write) while emptying everyone’s trash cans- he decided to confront Jameson about this whole kerfuffle. 

 

“So~” Chase sang teasingly as he slid into a spot next to the dapper ego during breakfast. The others were meandering around the kitchen, most looking like zombies without any caffeine in their systems yet. “Who’s the lucky person who caught your eye, bud?” 

 

The silent man’s face and ears flushed scarlet, but he gave that same wide dopey smile and sighed, staring off into space as if he was gazing at the stars. 

 

**“Oh, it’s nobody, ol’ chap.”** Jameson signed, trying to wave Chase off with a soft smile. 

 

But Chase wouldn’t have it, grinning and poking the other ego’s side teasingly, “C’mon, man! You’ve been walking around like a love sick puppy for almost a week now! You gotta tell me who it is! Maybe I could set you up on a date!” 

Jameson’s shoulders bounced in a silent laugh, shaking his head solemnly,  **“There’s no need to fret about me. I’m a man of action, afterall!”** He grinned cheekily.  **“If there was a sweetheart I wished to swoon after, then I would rightly find my feet under me!”**

 

“So have you asked them out yet?” Chase grinned, resting his forehead against his fist and taking a sip of tea with his free hand holding the mug by the brim. 

 

“ **As of fact, yes!”** JJ said, puffing up his chest and looking proud of himself.

 

Chase blinked a few times in surprise, “Really? You got a picture of them then?” 

 

With an excited nod, Jamie pulled out his golden engraved pocket watch and popped the lid open, showing Chase a worn photo on the inside of the casing. Chase’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The picture looked old.. Really old. But when he looked at JJ he saw a soft, loving light in his grey-blue eyes.  **“Lovely, aren’t they?”**

 

Chase’s chest squeezed as he bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He swallowed any more questions he had and smiled warmly at his friend, “They’re.. They’re quite they catch, bud.” 

 

Jameson closed his pocket watch with a soft click and stored it safely back in the breast pocket of his vest, right next to his heart. He grinned once more at Chase, his features showing nothing but joy and happiness and love. All of it for that person in the time-worn photo.


	10. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cant they have a quiet dinner for once?

It was just another evening at the Septic ego house. 

 

Everyone was eating dinner and chatting at the table, some more animatedly than others. 

 

Jackieboy Man was in the middle of telling what happened to him on patrol today, waving his for around for emphasis.

 

“And then they tried to hit me like- WHAM! BAM! But I was too fast and kicked their legs out from under ‘em like WHAPOW!” The hero shouted excitedly, banging the table with his knee harshly and he cried out in pain, “FUCK!” 

 

Henrik rested his palms on the table to try and keep any drinks from spilling over. The doctor sighed tiredly, “Jackie, please. We’re trying to eat.” 

 

“But you shoulda seen me, Doc!” Jackie rubbed his knee before continuing, the sleeves of his hoodie rolled up to show off his new wrappings on his right arm. “I was dodgin’ left! And then right! And then left again!” The hero put his fists up as if he was blocking his face in boxing before throwing punches into the air. “I was on FIRE today!” 

 

“Sad͟l̸y not̸ ̨a͢ctųa̡l ̴fire.” Anti smirked cruelly, but Jackie chose to ignore him, chattering on. That wouldn’t do. Nobody ignored Anti and got away with it!

 

With an evil smirk growing across his features, Anti silently loaded his spoon with mashed potatoes and aimed carefully. But just as he was about to launch the spud mush across the table at Jackieboy Man, he got a face full of it himself. 

 

The table went silent for a beat before Anti burst. “W̨H͡O҉ F̸ƯCK͡IN҉’ ̵DID̢ T̵ḨAT?̛!”

 

Marvin casually inspected his nails as an empty spoon floated beside his head. They gave Anti a look through half-lidded eyes behind his mask- and had the audacity to smirk at the zalgo being.

 

Hell broke loose in a blink of an eye. Jameson ducked under the table to take cover, as Anti, Chase, Jackie, and Marvin started throwing handfuls of food at each other. Some using their powers to block the on-coming food projectiles while the rest of the time they just dodged out of the way if they could help it.

 

Anything they could grab was being used as ammunition. Chase even tried to catch the food in his hat- taking a bite of it before throwing it at a random ego with a laugh. However it was mostly Anti versus Jackie and Marvin for the most part. Thankfully in the heat of the food fight Anti didn’t think to grab any of the knives and throw those instead.

 

The squabble went on for several minutes before Henrik got tired of being caught in the crossfire. So with a sigh, he grumbled and stood up to leave the dining. On his way out the back of his head got pelted with a handful of mashed potatoes. His whole body stiffened and everyone froze and looked at the doctor in silent horror. The mashed food slowly slid down the back of his head before falling in a mass and making a loud PLOP onto the floor. 

 

Everybody scattered, running for the hills. And with a snap of magic from Marvin and a snap of power from Anti, the moment Henrik turned around seeing red, the dining room was empty and clean. So while the good doctor debated whether he should kill each and every one of them, the other egos held their breath in the next room, hiding just behind the door in hopes they wouldn’t be found.


	11. Bowtie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is going to be late if he can't tie his tie

Chase looked down at his phone resting on the bathroom counter with furrowed eyebrows. The poor blue silk in his hands was in a knot and he didn’t understand where he went wrong. The single father had been trying to tie this STUPID tie for the past half hour, and if he didn’t figure it out quick he was going to be late! And if he was late.. Well.. he’d be in big trouble.

 

Taking a deep breath, he undid the mess around his neck and turned his signature cap backwards, a determined look on his face. He’s got this! He’s a grown man and has tied a tie before! He doesn’t need any damn help! Not from Jameson OR from Henrik! 

 

Watching the tutorial once more, Chase tried again. 

 

And once again it turned out sloppy. 

 

Maybe he had a clip-on somewhere in his closet...

 

As he opened the door to the bathroom with slumped shoulders and a bruised pride, his foot bumped into a small box on the ground. He glanced down the hall with a confused look before picking up the small package and turning it over in his hands. With one more nervous glance around, he went back into the bathroom and opened it. His blue eyes widened and a dumb grin broke across his face.

 

\---

 

Chase stepped out of the parked car in the school parking lot and walked around the vehicle to get to the back passenger’s door. He opened the door with an exaggerated bow and sweep of his arm outward, “Your majesty, we have arrived to the ball!” 

 

The little girl giggled at her father’s goofy voice and reached her hands outwards so she could be unbuckled from her car seat. Her poofy pink skirt had to be pushed out of the way to get to the clips, scattering glitter all over the back of the car, but once she was free, Chase’s daughter leapt into his arms with a loud giggle. The young father laughed and spun his youngest around once in the air before setting her down on the ground to close the door and lock the car. 

 

A small hand reached up and Chase took it in his own, walking his daughter towards the gym entrance decorated with columns of brightly colored balloons. The young girl stopped in her tracks when they reached the top step and clutched to her dad’s hand a bit tighter. The young man stopped and got down on one knee in front of her.

 

“Are you okay, princess?” The grassy-haired man asked his daughter in a gentle tone. “Can you tell me what’s the matter?” 

 

The young child shifted from one foot to another- her little yellow wellies poking out from under the fluffy pink skirt. She looked up to her dad with younger, brighter versions of his own blue eyes. It took a minute before she answered, “... I don’t want you to get lost.”

 

Chase tried to hold back a laugh, instead he kept his voice light with a smile on his face “You don’t want  _ me  _ to get lost?” 

 

The young girl gave her dad a very  _ serious  _ expression. “Mhm! If you get lost then I won’t be able to show you where the snacks are! Or I can’t dance with you.” She pouted, reaching out with chubby fingers to hold Chase’s cheeks in her hands.

 

Chase schooled his face so it matched her seriousness and nodded firmly, “I wouldn’t want to be lost either. No snacks? That would be totally tragic.” 

 

“Exactly. I would have to call uncle Jackie to come find you.” She agreed, squishing his cheeks while saying, “So don’t let go of my hand, okay?” 

 

Chase puckered his lips and made a raspberry-farting sound, making his daughter giggle before smiling as well, “I promise I won’t let go of your hand.” 

 

“Good.” She said, letting her father’s hairy cheeks go before taking his hand again and leading him inside- after Chase held the door open for her of course. 

 

Once inside, Chase helped his daughter out of her rain jacket (smiling when the short puffed sleeves on her dress sprang to life) and unleashing his child onto the rest of the gymnasium- decorated for the father-daughter dance themed to be a magical garden.. or something like that. Even with her firm words outside, the moment she saw her friends from class, Chase’s daughter was off like a flash. Leaving the youtuber to chuckle and pull off his own merch hoodie, hanging both jackets on a hook by the door but keeping his hat on. 

 

Under his hoodie he was able to hide a simple pink shirt with dark blue suspenders- and a matching bowtie. It was a clip on, yeah. But the fabric wrapped around his neck and clipped to itself in the front just under the bow. Yeah he thought he looked a little dorky with the bowtie and some black sneakers, especially when he looked around at the other dads and saw their 3-piece suits and polished loafers. 

 

But it was fine enough, because when his daughter looked around for him, she was able to find him quickly- her face lighting up like the fairy lights above them- and run over to him to drag him to the dancefloor. 

 

And for the rest of the 2 hour evening, Chase would say that they had the most fun out of everyone in the room.


	12. What's new, pussycat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin is tired n a bit pissy

It had been a very, VERY long night for Marvin the Magnificent. And even just by looking at them you could tell they were not feeling up to their stage name the next morning. 

 

Their usually tamed hair was an absolute DISASTER, flying free from it’s bun- due to a snapped hair tie- into a lion’s mane of curls and knots. Instead of a nice shirt and slacks- which were all in the wash- they meandered around the house in grey sweats and a busted up tank top. Not to mention without them wearing the mask or any makeup, the others could easily see the heavy bags under their eyes as they watered the house plants. 

 

Marvin was moving briskly, footfalls quick and gold-rimmed eyes sharp like the daggers they threw on stage. When picking up books and things to put away around the living room, it was more like he was snatching them from the countertops as if they had done the greatest wrong by being out of place. Even once a task was complete, Marv would stand completely still and stare off into space, seemingly deep in thought or lost in their own head.

 

They… were not in a good mood.

 

Jackie had finally built up the courage to approach Marvin by the time he was in the middle of doing the dishes.

 

Well, that was putting it loosely. When the hero got to the counter he noticed Marvin had been holding the same plate under running water for almost a whole minute now. When he looked to the magician he was shocked to see him practically asleep while standing up.

 

“Hey, Marv?” Jackie said softly, lightly nudging the ego with his elbow to try and get them back into themselves. “Earth to Marvin. You still with us, buddy?” The hero gently poked at their cheek with their pointer finger- jolting Marvin back into attention with a gasp, almost dropping the plate into the sink but quickly catching it before it could make a loud clatter. 

 

Marvin huffed and glared weakly at Jackie, who had the decency to give him a sheepish smile. “What’s new, pussycat?” Jackie asked, acutely aware of Marvin’s sharp manicure under the rubber washing gloves. 

 

“Aside from feeling like the dead reanimated, not much.” The shorter ego mumbled, turning off the water and moving to pick up the scrubber again- before Jackie intercepted before Marvin could get to it.

 

“Funny, Robbie is usually a bit more lively than you are right now.”  Jackie teased, working to finish doing the dishes so Marv wouldn’t have to.

 

“Very clever. You come up with that one yourself?” Marvin rolled his eyes, but smiled gratefully as he leaned back against the counter. 

 

“I can be quippy sometimes.” Jackie smirked, sticking his tongue out at the ego before bumping his hip against theirs. “You should go take a nap.”

 

“You’re not the boss of me.” Marvin snipped.

“Nope,” Jackie said, popping the P. “But I’m right. You look like shite.”

 

Marvin rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, leaving Jackie alone for a moment thinking that he crossed a line with his teasing- 

 

But soon a large white cat with brilliant blue eyes lazily meandered into the kitchen, pretending to ignore the human as it moved to lay in a sunbeam pouring like honey through the window.

 

Jackie chuckled to himself and shook his head, muttering to himself as he cleaned out a glass, “That still counts as taking a nap.”

 

A low “murp” came from the ball of fur on the floor, not allowing the dumb human to have the last word on the matter before finally allowing themselves to relax under the warm light.


End file.
